The Experiment
by gluegirl56
Summary: Tag to Phantoms I just couldn't let them leave it like that :  No injury to Sheppard...
1. Chapter 1

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Pairing**: This is a friendship story, mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : )**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"_You shot me!" _

"_Yes Rodney I shot you and I said I am sorry." _

"_You shot me too."_

"_I am sorry for shooting everybody!"_

"_I can't believe you shot me!" _

"_Get some sleep Rodney." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Daedalus I****nfirmary **

Steven Caldwell came barging in to the infirmary even before the team had a chance to settle in.

"What the hell happened down there?" He demanded looking at Sheppard for an explanation.

"Uh, it's a long story..." Sheppard began smiling sheepishly.

"He shot me and he shot Ronon and..."

"Can it Rodney!" Sheppard gave him a glare.

"Wasn't his fault. I would have shot him too if he hadn't shut down the damn thing." Ronon said sitting on a bunk nearby McKay.

"I am sorry you lost me somewhere in the middle." Colonel Caldwell replied.

Carson just shrugged while watching over McKay. "It was most unsettling, one moment the Lieutenant over there was dead and in the next he was alive."

"Wow, could we start from the beginning?"

Sheppard straightened from his position between Teyla's and Rodney's beds and sighed.

"It's quite simple really..." Rodney began before Sheppard had the chance.

"We found dead Genii that had messed with a Wraith generator on the planet. It somehow affected us too. Major Lenard's team killed each other and the Major himself rigged the DHD killing two marines on the rescueteam in the process. He later killed himself with a hand grenade."

"He almost took Colonel Sheppard with him in the blast." Teyla said concern evident in her eyes as she glanced over to John.

Carson followed her gaze. No one had mentioned that part before.

Caldwell turned to Teyla. "How did you get your injuries?"

"I was shot by Major Lenard and would probably have been killed if Colonel Sheppard hadn't pulled me out of the way." She smiled at John who smiled back slightly.

"Why would the Major do such a thing?" Caldwell asked no one in particular this time.

"Didn't you get it?" McKay asked annoyed.

"We had our minds messed up by a Wraith experiment!"

"It will all be in our report." Sheppard said quickly before McKay could say anything more. "Very well, we reach Atlantis in 12 hours I suggest you all get some rest and by the looks of you, you all need it."

Carson watched the Colonel as he left the infirmary and let his eyes wander to Sheppard. He had closed his eyes probably clearing his head. Carson walked over to him.

"Colonel?" He said softly while placing a hand on his arm.

Sheppard jumped several centimetres jerking his arm away from the Doctor's grip.

"Uh I am sorry I thought...oh never mind."

Carson looked at him with concern. He had found the recent events very unsettling to say at least and he could imagine what John had been going through. He also knew the Colonel blamed himself for shooting two of his closest friends even though he didn't know it was them at the time.

He shared his worried look with Teyla who had moved into an upright position.

"Hey what are you think you are doing love?"

"I just needed to sit for a while." She smiled.

"You need to rest and..." He turned back to the Colonel "...That goes for all of you."

"I believe it should include yourself too Carson." One of the female doctors on Daedalus said gently.

"Well said...ow." McKay said while trying to shift position.

"Did you really need to shot me?"

"I am going to take a walk." Sheppard said quickly reaching for the door.

Teyla watched him go before turning to the scientist. "Was that really necessary Rodney?"

"I didn't mean it that way, I just couldn't help it and before you start I know it wasn't his fault but why did he have to shot me?"

"I am going after him." Ronon said swinging his legs over the bed.

"Oh no you are not." Carson said sternly.

"Look Doc it's just a flesh wound I will be fine."

Teyla grabbed a pillow and handed it to Carson. "Sleep."

"Thank you Teyla."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Corridor**

John didn't go very far, he felt drained, exhausted by the days events. He leaned on the wall closing his eyes. He could still see the images in his mind, the Captain, Major Lenard, Teyla and McKay lying on the ground. What had he done?

"Sheppard?"

He opened his eyes only to look up at the Satedan.

"Hey Ronon I thought the good Doc had ordered you to rest."

"And I believe that's what he ordered all of us."

"Ah I don't need it besides I wasn't injured."

"You know I rarely miss." Ronon said folding his arms.

"Well I am glad you did."

Ronon nodded. "I thought you where a Wraith."

"I am not blaming you and by the way I thought you where the enemy too."

"Guess we are even."

"Even?" Sheppard said confused.

"I have shot you a few times remember?"

"Yeah I am painfully aware of that."

"Come on let's get to the mess."

"Good idea." Ronon began to move but John didn't follow.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I just...feel weird. Guess it must be from the generator."

He let go of the wall but his moves where not well co-ordinated.

"Sheppard?"

"Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

"That's not necessary Ronon. I just need...a moment."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Daedalus Infirmary **

Carson stifled a yawn lying on the bed. He was so tired. The door suddenly opened revealing Ronon gently guiding Colonel Sheppard, a hand on his arm. Beckett quickly moved over to them. The Colonel didn't look well, he hadn't earlier either but Carson had let it pass. It was worse now and his skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat.

"I am fine he whispered as Carson came near."

"No you are definitely not son."

"Ronon get him on the bed." He said gesturing towards the one beside Teyla.

She sat up swinging her legs over as they came near.

"John are you all right?"

"Leave it to me Teyla." Carson said.

She could see he was worried.

"What's going on?"

"Go back to sleep Rodney." John whispered.

"Sheppard?" He watched as Ronon gently placed the Colonel on the bed.

"He is going to be okay right?" Annoyed when no one answered he tried again.

"Carson, he is going to be okay won't he?"

"Calm down Rodney and let me do my job."

"John can you hear me?"

"Cars'n?"

"Aye son I am right here."

"What's happened?"

"I don't know yet, are you in pain?"

"What?" He closed his eyes, he was so tired.

"No no Colonel you need to stay awake for me now."

"Still...here."

"Good does it hurt?"

"Only in my arm."

"Which one?"

"Right."

Carson gently removed the sleeve.

"What is that?" Ronon said.

"I don't know."

"What is it?" Teyla asked from her bed.

"Some sort of puncture wounds."

"Teyla was he bitten by anything?"

"No not when I was with him."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes."

"There was a Wraith near the generator."

"What are you getting at Rodney?"

"He had puncture wounds but I thought it was from the fight."

"Rodney?"

"The generator itself! Yes yes that must be...ow."

"Lie still Rodney you are only going to hurt yourself."

"What with the generator?" Teyla asked.

"It contains organic substances right?" McKay asked but he didn't wait for an answer.

"It must have injected something into his bloodstream!"

Carson nodded. "It makes sense, do you know what it was?"

"As I have told you before I don't do medicine."

"Thank you so much for your help." Carson said dryly.

Sheppard now sported to IV:s and electrodes on his chest and temples.

"I need to know what it is and I don't have the necessary equipment here. I need the ancient's knowledge." He reached for his radio.

"Beckett to Caldwell. How far to Atlantis?"

"Four hours."

"I need all the speed you have Colonel otherwise I am afraid Colonel Sheppard is going to die."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

To be continued...

...If you wish of course.

I got this weird idea after watching Phantoms and I am not sure where it's going though.

And I am sorry for the mistakes, I don't have any beta.


	2. Chapter 2

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Pairing**: This is a friendship story, mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : )**

Thank you all wonderful people who read and reviewed : )

Anyway here we go...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Daedalus Infirmary**

Beckett called on the nurse who quickly handed him a set of needles.

"I am going to take all the tests that I can for now but that's all I can do." He sighed

"Without having the ancient's technology I have no way of knowing what it is since this substance is not known on earth." The Doctor said sadly watching his pale patient.

Teyla had moved over and was gently cooling the Colonel's forehead with a cloth.

Ronon banged his fist against the nearest solid object causing McKay to jump from his bed. "Hey take it easy would you!" He glared at the Satedan.

"Caldwell to the infirmary."

"This is Beckett go ahead."

"Beckett we are pushing the engines but it will only buy us another hour."

"Is that the best you can do!"

"Believe me McKay I am doing the best I can!"

Rodney threw his hands up in a gesture of helplessness. "I apologise".

"Hey...McKay...everyone can't be geniuses." Sheppard opened his eyes momentarily.

"Oh on the land of the living now, how nice of you to return."

Teyla leaned over Sheppard whispering in his ear.

"He is trying not to let his worry show." She smiled.

"Yeah...he is very touching." The Colonel returned dryly.

"I need my computer!" Rodney shouted and started to climb of the bed.

"Hey hey, Rodney I warn you!"

"Not now Carson I am trying to be heroic here."

"Fine stay where you are and I will get it for you."

"Excellent, while down on the planet I managed to take some readings and, it's just a thought here but at least the structure will be recorded."

"Forgive me but how does this help the Colonel?"

"I realise why you are practising medicine."

"Well thank you, now stop bickering and enlighten me." Carson was annoyed.

_Beep, beeeeep. _

"Doctor Beckett! He is not breathing!" The nurse shouted.

"Damn it Colonel don't do this to me!"

"Teyla help me begin CPR!"

"Come on Sheppard!"

"You have to make it otherwise I am personally going to kill you!" Ronon threatened.

"Nurse I need 10 mg quick!"

"Thank you!"

"Carson I think he is breathing again." Teyla said out of breath.

Ronon smiled. "He heard me."

"I hope you didn't mean it literally Ronon." Carson gave him the Doctor look.

"I...uh...we have got a problem here." Rodney swallowed.

"What?" Ronon moved over.

"This is very complex..."

"Well now is great idea to skip ahead and get to the point, Rodney." Carson said while checking the Colonel's pulse.

"Yes well remember the waves that were transmitted?"

"The ones that caused us to see things that weren't there?" Teyla asked.

"Yes right on the spot. The generator seems to have other functions as well."

"Such as?"

"I am not sure it is a desired function but...It is likely it killed the Wraith."

"Of course it did Rodney, we all saw them dead!"

"That's not what I meant Carson. They managed to create a machine that would kill anyone close enough to shut it down by the substance in it's circuitry."

"Wait just a minute why didn't it try to kill you?"

"It was perforated by the Genii bullets! Most of the fluid was gone."

"But when Sheppard moved the inner circuit to shut it down..." Ronon theorised.

"I am afraid that all this isn't going to help unless you specifically tell me what kind of toxin it is." Carson said.

"John?"

"John it's all right you are safe we are almost home." Teyla gently stroke his hair out of his face.

"So tired."

"Yes I know but it's going to get better."

Carson moved over. "Aye you need to save your strength son."

Sheppard nodded weakly.

"We got to get back there!"

"I agree with McKay." Ronon said.

"You two are not fit for gate travel besides the gate is not operational."

"It will be we just need to dial from Atlantis and keep an open stable wormhole...ow."

"See what I mean. And forgive me for being stupid but if that's the case why didn't we just go through?"

"Ah it's all Zelenka's fault. He is running a check on the systems."

"Carson he is not getting any better." Teyla said concerned.

"I know love." Carson said quietly. "I know love."

He smiled as to reassure her that John would be fine like he always did but Carson was not so sure this time. In fact he was afraid that this time he was going to lose him.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC

There you go...uh...another chapter (smiles proudly)

Well can't leave it like this so another chapter should be on the way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Pairing**: This is a friendship story, mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : )**

_I hate to wait for new chapters so I thought perhaps you are the same. (too impatient). Here is the third chapter anyway..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Daedalus**

"Approaching Atlantis sir." One of Caldwell's men reported.

"Caldwell to infirmary. Stand by for transfer to the gateroom."

"This is Beckett we are all set."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Gateroom **

Elizabeth swallowed nervously. She had only briefly spoken to Carson about what had happened because the Daedalus had been out of communication due to a pocket in space.

She knew Teyla had been shot and that John had shot McKay and Ronon accidentally. She wasn't sure how to interpret that though. There were casualties among the marines as well.

She refocused to the present as a beam placed the team on the floor before her.

"Is everything all...John?"

"You had better fill me in Carson." Elizabeth said staring at the still form in front of her.

"I am not sure Elizabeth." He turned to the waiting medics.

"I need to get him to the infirmary now!"

"John?" Elizabeth tried not really expecting an answer.

"Home?"

"Yes John, that you are." She gently patted his shoulder giving him a warm smile. Trying hard not to let her worry show.

"Elizabeth please step aside every second counts." Carson said as he mentioned for the medics to go.

She stood frozen in place as she watched them wheel him away.

"Where is Zelenka!"

Weir tried not to let her startled expression show. "Rodney are you all right?"

She took in his appearance. "I am sure you shouldn't be standing."

She called a medic over.

"No no I don't have time. Where is Radek?"

"I am up here!" He shouted from the control.

"Good I need to open a wormhole back to the planet."

Weir took him by the arm as he passed her. "Rodney you can't go back the planet is not safe." "You do want to save Sheppard don't you?"

Ronon stepped forward impatiently.

"I am going with him."

"Ronon? How is your arm?"

"Doesn't stop me." He said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders.

She watched him go after the scientist as Teyla moved up to her.

"Teyla what the hell just happened?"

Teyla gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Come with me to the infirmary and I will fill you in."

"Can you walk?"

"It would be a bit difficult but not impossible."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Control**

"I believe it's stable for now." McKay said as the gate swooshed to life.

"For how long?"

"You really likes to question my judgement do you?"

Zelenka rolled his eyes. "I merely asked a relevant question."

"Why do you always pick on me?"

"I am not the one picking..." Zelenka started.

"Hey guys?"

"Major Lorne I am glad you could join us." McKay replied dryly.

"Are we all set to go?" Ronon asked ignoring the scientist.

"Yes and I will be taking a team of marines with me too just in case."

Lorne turned to Rodney. "Are you sure Doctor McKay that Zelenka shouldn't go instead?"

"I have been there done that end of discussion."

"Fine but can you walk for so long?"

"Do you have to go into details? And yes I can walk, I have legs don't I?"

Lorne sighed heavily. "Here we go again."

"McKay to Weir. We are leaving now checking in about two hours. And Carson don't need to know."

"What don't I need to know?" Carson said overhearing bits of the conversation.

"See you in two." Ronon said on the link.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Planet**

"What is that noise?" McKay said nervously.

"Wraith!" Ronon shouted diving for cover as a dart appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Major Lorne said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Get down!" McKay shouted.

Evan threw himself to the ground as one of the marines began shooting like a mad man.

"What are you crazy?" Lorne screamed over the sound of gunfire.

"Listen sir?"

"Dart incoming...oh my...they are everywhere sir!" One of the marines said nervously.

"The gate it's shutting down!" Ronon said.

"Nooo!" McKay ducked as another blast hit the trees above.

"Head for the cave!" Evan shouted trying to get himself heard.

Ronon nodded as Lorne moved to intercept the Wraith ground forces coming their way.

"Go McKay I will cover you!" Ronon pushed Rodney forward.

A spray of bullets hit the entrance just behind Ronon as he entered the cave.

Rodney slid down on the hard floor grabbing his side in agony.

"You okay?"

"No, the Wraith are on our tail, the gate is not functioning and we are out of radio contact with Atlantis. I am probably bleeding to death as well." He whined.

"Get a grip McKay!"

"Sometimes you are painful reminder of someone else."

"Come on let's turn the tables." He gently helped Rodney up and moved to the generator.

"Lorne to Pash. Lieutenant do you copy?"

"Go ahead sir!"

"What's our situation?"

"I don't know sir they don't stop coming, they are too many!"

"Lieutenant where are you?"

"Sergeant Jefferson has been his sir!"

"I don't..." The link went silent Lorne shock his radio in frustration.

"Lieutenant! Crap!"

"Major Lorne to McKay."

He ducked behind the vegetation as a Wraith approached. Lorne turned around bouncing into another one. He was thrown to the ground, the impact sending shudders through his body. He couldn't reach his gun and he couldn't get away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC

Don't forget to review : )

I hope you still like it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Pairing**: Friendship mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms, Trinity, the Real World, the Hive, season one final. **

_Perhaps I should explain something here. When I started this one I had one idea about Rodney also being in sickbay but I kind of liked this continuation better. So McKay was not badly injured and Teyla was just sort of grazed in this version.__ Let's just say this story is sort of an experiment. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Planet**

"Sir? It's Henderson."

"Sir can you hear me?"

The Wraith kneeled beside him. It was probably going to feed on him.

"Get away from me!"

The Wraith grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

"Sir it's not real! It's Henderson I can't find the others."

The Major tried to slow his rapid breathing. "Where is the Wraith?"

"There aren't any." The Lieutenant glanced around just in case. "I haven't seen anyone."

He watched his superior again. "Sir what you see is not real, you are not well, you have been shot."

Where had he been shot? No there was no wound or was there?

He gasped as his leg felt like it was on fire. "I am sorry sir but I need to stop the flow."

"That feels real enough." Evan said through clenched teeth.

"I am afraid it is."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"This can't be." Rodney mumbled.

Ronon eyed the generator suspiciously. "What can't?"

"It's still on."

"No Sheppard shut it down."

"I am telling you it's still running!" McKay said raising his voice.

"Then shut it down." Ronon stated calmly

"I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"It is not working as it should, it...it is not logical."

"Come on McKay."

"I...what was that?"

Ronon tackled him to the ground as a spray of bullets ricocheted of the far wall.

McKay curled up to a ball as the firing continued.

"Lieutenant Pash hold your fire!"

"You are all going to pay!"

"We are not Wraith! You idiot it's us!" Rodney shouted.

"You think I am going to fall for that. I am..." He fell to the ground as a red light hit him.

"Uh, you could have shot him a little earlier." Rodney whined.

Ronon grinned. "You are welcome."

"Henderson to Doctor McKay."

"Yes."

"Sir Major Lorne has been hit it is not looking good. I am taking him to the gate."

"What about the others?"

"Sergeant Jefferson has been hit in the arm but nothing serious."

"Roger that we have Lieutenant Pash."

"Understood. And Doctor McKay? There are no Wraith."

"No they are not real I know. Listen we are going to join you as soon as we can."

Rodney turned to Ronon. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then I think we have everything."

"It is overloading." Ronon stated calmly.

"It's not real that's what happened the last time."

"McKay get out of there!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Infirmary **

"How is he?" Elizabeth asked afraid of the answer.

"He is holding on." Carson answered, his features drawn.

"Anything in the database?"

"Not yet but I am trying to be positive."

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked.

"Only if you promise me something, stay of that leg."

"Doctor Beckett?" Doctor Biro said.

"Yes."

"Could you come here for a moment?"

"Teyla there is a bed waiting for you near the Colonel." He turned to go.

"Excuse me."

"_I am taking the jumper." _

"_John you can't!" _

"_You know I have too!"_

"_Go!" _

"_I do know it worked as it should."_

"_No Rodney it didn't."_

"_It overloaded and you couldn't shut it down." _

"_Are you crazy! They are going to infect you!"_

"_Get him out of there!" _

"John can you hear me?"

"_Why aren't you dead?"_

"_It's nice to see you too Rodney." _

"_No that's not what I meant. I mean why aren't you dead?"_

"John?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Colonel Sheppard please?" Teyla said.

Was he dead? He didn't know anymore. Bits of his memory floated in his mind, he couldn't stop it. Something reached out to him, touched him. A hand gently patted his arm, it felt comforting somehow.

Teyla looked up as Carson joined them.

"His features are more relaxed." She said softly.

"Aye it helps trying to comfort him. Most unconscious people can hear what is said."

"What's the latest?" Elizabeth said as she tore her eyes from the fragile form on the bed.

"Doctor Biro has found something similar to the toxin in the database, Zelenka is lending a hand but I really need Rodney to get back urgently with the samples." He folded his arms.

"Now that I know he went." Carson gave her a glare.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Planet**

"McKay can you hear me? McKay!"

Ronon punched the cave wall hard. He had failed another of his teammates.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC

Couldn't resist a little cliff hanger here (smiles)

See you...


	5. Chapter 5

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Pairing**: Friendship mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : ) **

_I have tried to do a bit more explaining in the scenes and a bit less dialogue and I __have found myself a beta. (Smiles)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Planet **

Ronon leaned heavily on the cave wall trying clear his airways from the dust. "McKay answer me!" He ground out.

At first Ronon thought there was no reply but then he heard a scratchy, weak sound coming from the partly blocked entrance. "Ronon?" The Satedan had to concentrate hard to hear it.

"McKay!" He smiled slightly knowing that the scientist was indeed alive. Ronon used all his powers to try and shift enough of the stone blocks to enter the cave. "Hang on I am coming!" He called.

"Look I don't want to sound mean here but could you please...hurry?"

"You are not having fun McKay?" Ronon asked as he shifted the last stone. He ran into the cave. The light was dim and dusty, he could barely make out the shape of his friend laying on his stomach not very far from the generator. Ronon rushed to him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Do I look okay to you?" Came the dry reply.

"Well you sound just like yourself." Ronon offered.

"I think I have broken my ribs...perhaps sprained my ankle." Ronon hauled himself and McKay up. Thankful for the support, McKay grabbed Ronon around his waist with one hand while the other carefully held the scanning device.

"I've had enough of this place." McKay said before speaking in his radio.

"Lieutenant Henderson?"

"_Yes Doctor McKay__?"_

"Dial the gate."

"_The gate shut down on us, sir?"_ The Lieutenant said confused.

"You said yourself that the Wraith were not real, the gate never shut down on us either. The thirty eight minutes has long past so that's why it is not active now."

Henderson moved over to the DHD and started dialling and the gate swooshed to life. He started laughing as relief washed all over him. Henderson moved over to Major Lorne who was propped up against a nearby tree.

"Sir?"

"I heard McKay Henderson just get a medical team here and we'll all be all right."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Operating theatre **

"All right let's stitch this up." Carson said as a young doctor approached.

He checked the vitals happy with what he saw, he was the last of the injured marines. Major Lorne had been moved from the table a moment before and was now sleeping peacefully on a bed not far from Colonel Sheppard and the others. The marine that had shot him had missed the artery by a few centimetres. Being shot, and almost killed, by our own men, it was absurd. Carson sighed as he pulled off his gloves watching Sergeant Jefferson being wheeled out into the infirmary. He really hoped their troubles were worth something. Zelenka had taken care of the readings the minute Rodney and Ronon had stepped through the gate.

**Infirmary **

"I am beaten." McKay said laying flat on his back on his bed.

"Rodney there was no need to play Tarzan in the jungle." Carson said smiling slightly. "Besides, you took a minor hit from a P90 before that little adventure."

"You really don't have to remind me about that." Came a snappy reply.

"Well I have analysed the sample that you and Ronon brought back..."

"Where is he? Ronon I mean."

"He agreed to eat and have a few hours of sleep."

"He agreed?" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"Perhaps I did some persuasion." Carson said slyly.

"Uh, and did it help?"

"Well he is not here is he?"

"No, I meant the analysis." Rodney said annoyed.

"Elizabeth, Biro and Radek are searching the database as we speak."

"So nothing yet?" His expression dropping.

"Give it time Rodney the database is quite big."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Where am...I?" Came a weak, disoriented voice.

Rodney turned his head towards the drawn curtain on his right. "Sheppard?" He asked worriedly.

Carson strode over and gently placed a hand on his arm checking his pulse. "You are in the infirmary son. Don't you remember?"

John glanced up on him, confusion clearly written on his face. "I shot Rodney and Ronon?" He said as if revealed to him just now.

Carson watched him carefully.

"I...Are they all right?"

"Of course we are!" John turned his head towards the voice.

Carson removed the curtain so that they could see each other. John smiled relieved to see Rodney as annoyed as ever in the next bed. His vision was blurred and his tired body couldn't keep him conscious for very long.

"Would you mind telling me why you have to get yourself in situations like this?" Rodney said gesturing with his hands in the air.

"I...will be...fine Rodney." John said closing his eyes.

"Fine? You know you have to stop abusing that word!"

"Rodney." Carson said sternly glaring at him. Rodney returned the glare then turned to face the Colonel again.

"Sheppard? Pegasus to Sheppard."

Carson frowned as he checked the vitals. Rodney eyed him suspiciously. "Carson?"

"He is unconscious again and the fever is rising."

"Wasn't he better?" Rodney said alarmed.

"While you where away his condition has been like a roller-coaster. On two occasions I thought the fever was going to kill him but then it simply lessened and he was doing better. I am not sure what is happening, just that the body is reacting to the unknown substance."

Rodney took a good look at the sleeping form. Sweat started to form on his forehead. "You never do anything halfway do you?"

"What's happened?" Teyla questioned from her bed across the room.

"Nothing just Rodney trying to be polite." Carson answered.

"Has he been awake again?" Teyla wondered, hope in her eyes.

"Yes for a little while." Carson admitted.

"Was he aware?"

"I am sorry Teyla, not so much, but he knows he is on Atlantis. Now get some rest, both of you." He added glaring at McKay.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Science Lab **

Doctor Biro, Zelenka and Elizabeth where all hunched over a computer staring at the screen.

"I don't believe it." Zelenka said.

"Yeah I know what you mean..." Elizabeth concurred "...but it says right here-" she trailed off.

Doctor Biro watched the display in front of her. _Match found._

Radek entered a code and a file popped up. "WES 154." He read.

"Never heard of-" Biro said as she tried to grasp the contents in the text.

"WES 154..." Elizabeth read "...Wraith Experiment Sample constructed for the purpose of incapacitate humans before feeding process..."

Biro scrolled down as Radek connected another computer to the database.

Elizabeth continued. "Designed to create diversions and hallucinations to occupy the Lanteans till the Wraith could arrive to cull them."

"154? You are telling me there are more of those devices out there?" Radek asked worriedly.

"Apparently this was the last one." Elizabeth read on.

"The WES has been localised and neutralised except for those that couldn't be found, we estimate there is ten to be left. Suspected sites...Aralia, Sateda, Rial..."

Radek glanced up from his computer. "Rial? The gate address is matching our last gate entrance. I'd say...Oh my...this is not good."

"Radek?" Elizabeth questioned. "What is it?"

"The generator detects and create diversions before sending a signal to the nearest Wraith ship!"

Elizabeth quickly touched her radio.

"Weir to Control. Scan for Wraith ships near the last visited location and around Atlantis."

"Yes ma'am." A gate technician answered calmly.

"Here it is." Doctor Biro said.

"Substance 331, used by the Wraith experiment WES 154. Deadly to our kind, fever spikes, breaks down the immune-system, causing infections to spread through open puncture wounds...eat it's way through the veins and arteries...victim bleeds to death."

There was a stunned silence in the room the content of the file sinking in.

"Doctor Biro to Doctor Beckett briefing ASAP."

Elizabeth swallowed as she read the last sentence. "There is no cure."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC

There you go it's almost finished (Smiles)


	6. Chapter 6

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Pairing**: Friendship mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : ) **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Infirmary **

"Hey there you are!" Rodney said as Ronon entered with ice cream. He handed one to Teyla and one to Rodney.

"Thought you might be starving."

"Not far from it actually." McKay said as he quickly took off the paper.

Teyla smiled at him. "Thanks Ronon."

"How are you guys?"

"I am fine, I am not the one to worry about Ronon." Teyla said softly.

"I will be able to walk out of here tomorrow if I take it easy...with the help of crutches." Ronon nodded.

"You know pain meds are just wonderful." Rodney said shifting on his bed, his face turning into a grimace. "But I better stay put for a while."

Ronon looked directly at him. "You will be fine McKay. Any news on Sheppard?"

"His fever has spiked again, he is not responsive at the moment." Rodney glanced down in the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Can't they do anything about it?" The Satedan wondered.

"Carson is doing everything he can while waiting for the results..."Teyla trailed off as Beckett and Biro came rushing into the room.

"Wow!" Rodney said. "What's happening? Have you found a cure?"

"Just rest yourself Rodney." Carson said tiredly.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"Us." Teyla corrected.

"There is no cure." Carson said bluntly. If this were any other time he would have laughed at Rodney's expression.

"There wasn't anything in the database?" He questioned.

"There was an explanation." Doctor Biro cut in as Carson moved over to John.

"So there is nothing you could do?" Ronon asked calmly.

"I believe the Colonel is on his own this time Ronon." Carson said sadly Doctor Biro's words still echoing in his mind.

"_Deadly to our kind, fever spikes, breaks down the immune-system, causing infections to spread through open puncture wounds...eat it's way through the veins and arteries...victim bleeds to death. There is no cure." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Weir's Office **

"Are you okay ma'am?" Chuck said as he knocked on the doorframe.

She nodded slowly gently streaking away a single tear. "Yes."

He knew what was on her mind.

"Ma'am I know I speak for everyone here when I say this. Colonel Sheppard is a very popular Military Commander and it would be a shame to lose someone who cannot be replaced. People can come here and take over but no one can fill his shoes. Knowing the Colonel he is laying down there claiming to be fine, he smiled at her and left the map he was carrying on her desk."

She smiled back. "Thank you." She straightened in her chair.

"Any Wraith activity?"

"No not here and not around the planet."

She nodded again as he left her office. She watched him take his position at control before leaning back in her chair. She remembered the first time she had meet John Sheppard. A handsome air force Major strolling around the ancient devices in Antarctica. Sitting in the chair, having the ancient gene. Would her last memory of him be the fragile form in the infirmary? She hadn't the strength to go and see him now. She couldn't believe this was the end.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Infirmary **

Radek and Biro had placed two chairs between Rodney and Teyla while Ronon took a seat on Teyla's bed.

"So you say these experiments where carried out through the whole Pegasus galaxy?" Teyla questioned.

Radek nodded. "Yes according to the database 154 experiments where set up by the Wraith."

Ronon leaned forward facing him. "You said it was to affect the ATA carriers but the marines and I don't have the gene."

Rodney joined the conversation. "Actually it does have effect on all humans but not necessarily as strong as on the Lanteans and their descendants. Some people aren't affected at all." He said glancing at Teyla.

Doctor Biro followed his gaze. "I believe that in this case it has to do with Teyla's Wraith DNA."

She nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Carson willed himself to cling to hope once more as he glanced at the charts. The Colonel hadn't had a high fever for a couple of hours and his readings where slowly returning to normal, more normal than they had been in the last 48 hours. He had not regained consciousness since talking to Rodney ten hours earlier, but still.

He left the Colonel's side and moved over to Major Lorne.

"Doc how is he?"

"You should worry about yourself Major." Carson said gently.

"I heard there was no cure..."

"No there is no cure for it but it seems the Colonel is giving it a fight himself."

Evan smiled. "The boss is a fighter."

"Aye, that he is. Now you are lucky that you are still alive, if that bullet had hit a bit lower." Carson threatened.

Lorne waved a hand in the air. "It didn't Doc I am quite good."

Carson smiled. "Major Lorne you are one stubborn solider."

"Yeah, see you Doc." He said closing his eyes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Doctor Biro may I have a word?" Carson said standing in the doorway to his office facing the gang. She nodded rising from her chair. "Excuse me."

"What is it?" She said as Carson showed her in.

"I have just been to the Colonel and he is doing better. Are you sure it is a match in the ancient database?"

"Yes I am positive we saw it all three of us, there is no mistake. You mean his fever has subdued again?"

"Not just that, it is like his system is getting stronger. The developed infection is better too."

"Perhaps we have better medication than the ancients had?" Biro offered.

"No." Carson shook his head.

"There is something else."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

TBC

One more chapter to go

Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7

The Experiment

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**Pairing**: Friendship mostly Sheppard, McKay, Beckett

**Spoilers for Phantoms since this is a tag : ) **

_Thank you all who reviewed this and inspired me. I really appreciated it : ) _

_Also thanks to my beta Kodiak's Sweet Breath (big hug girl)_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Infirmary **

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shone through the windows and the ocean lay quiet and clear like a mirror.

"There you go love." Carson said handing Teyla a pair of crutches.

"Thank you." She said smiling as she looked at John. She was sitting in a chair next to him.

The paleness was slowly vanishing from his face and his skin felt normal to touch, not cold or hot. The readings Carson had taken had been all but negative. The Colonel seemed to be winning this fight. Elizabeth came through the private curtain hesitating as Teyla gently kissed his forehead.

"Elizabeth." She said smiling. "He is doing better."

"Yes, Carson believes he is going to make it." Elizabeth said sitting down next to Teyla glancing at John. "When I was sitting in my office I realised what he truly means to me. He is one of the best friends I ever had."

Teyla placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is a very strong person, loyal and thrust worthy. He is one of those people who cannot be replaced, one of those who leaves a void."

Elizabeth smiled. "Chuck said something similar to me yesterday."

"Hey...I am flattered." John said sleepily.

Teyla smiled. "How much have you heard?"

"Not much please feel...free to continue."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully at him. "No we wouldn't want your ego to grow the size of Rodney's. I will be right back." Weir said.

"So what's happened for...uh...how long have I been here?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Carson's office **

"Are you sure about this Rodney?"

"Of course I am sure." He said annoyingly as he waited for the file on the computer to come up.

"Here, the substance is over ten thousand years old right?" Carson nodded. "Well some substances, if they are well prepped, could, relatively speaking, keep their original function but this was not a closed system. It was damaged Carson!" Rodney said enthusiastically.

"The Ancients had only come into contact with this when it was relatively new and the components intact. I should have thought about this before."

"You couldn't know that." Carson said. "No one blames you Rodney."

"I blame myself."

"Carson?" Elizabeth stood in the doorway. "He is awake."

"I'm coming."

Rodney started to walk along. "I know you all are eager to talk to him but right now please give me a moment with him alone."

Rodney frowned. "Didn't know he was your type?"

"Let's just pretend I didn't heard that!" Carson said moving over to where John lay.

Teyla stood on her crutches ready to give Carson room. "I'll visit again later."

Rodney tapped his fingers on the desk in Carson's office, while Elizabeth leaned on the doorframe silently waiting.

"Would you stop that?" She glared at him.

"What's taking him so long it's been almost fifteen minutes?"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth warned.

Rodney glanced down on his fingers. "Oh sorry, wasn't realising I did that." He said sheepishly.

"_Control to Doctor Weir." _

"Go ahead?"

"_Ma'am the Daedalus is coming in with supplies and Colonel Caldwell wants to know how Colonel Sheppard is doing."_

"Tell him to meet me in my office." She turned to Rodney.

"Tell John I am coming back to visit later." She almost bumped into the good Doctor on the way out.

"Carson is he okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly feeling bad for leaving.

"Aye and he doesn't appreciate how lucky he is that daft little..."

"Can I see him now?" Rodney said trying to hide his annoyance at the long wait.

Elizabeth smiled as she exited the room.

Carson sighed. "Yes but only for a little while Rodney."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Infirmary**

"Hey if isn't sleeping beauty." When he received no reply he continued. "Why do you have to do this? You know sometimes you really piss me off you know that?"

John started to say something but Rodney cut him off.

"I am not finished. Who do you think is going to lead our team if you are not here, huh? Some rookie fresh from SGC? I haven't risked my life on some freaking planet so that I could watch you die a slow death." The scientist was apparently very upset.

"It's okay...Rodney you piss me off too on certain occasions." Sheppard smiled menacingly.

"Who said you could talk? I...Hey you are awake, I mean really awake."

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Of course I am Rodney if you just shut up for ten seconds."

Whenever had Rodney managed to crack a smile like that? "CARSON!"

"Why don't you shout a little higher Rodney I am not sure the whole Atlantis heard you." Sheppard said sarcastically.

"Good grief Rodney are you trying to scare me to death?" Carson said glancing worriedly at John.

"There you are. Is he really okay now?"

"Are you trusting my knowledge in medicine?" Carson gave him a mischievous look before continuing. "There is no reason for him not to be."

He turned to face the Colonel. "I know you have been through a lot but this just about takes the price. One day your bloody luck is going to run out."

"I am sorry if I worried anyone." John said innocently.

"Worried anyone? You turned half Atlantis up-side-down." Carson said.

The Doctor's expression softened and he patted him on the shoulder. "Just get some sleep and...John? Before you start complaining or start on the _'__Longer stay than I planned Doc,__'_ or _'__I am fine can't I just go to my quarters?__'_ Just remember, I can keep you here for as long as I want."

Maybe it was just Rodney's imagination but John looked a bit paler than before.

"I uh am sure that you can but..."

"Not a word Colonel, sleep it is." The good Doctor moved to attend to another patient.

"You are going to stick around now aren't you? I mean no setbacks or undetected virus or side effects."

"Yes Rodney I am going to stick around."

"Good because I..."

"Couldn't live without me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. What I was trying to say was that you are a part of my family now. I have found myself a great family here and I don't want to lose any of my team members."

"Thanks Rodney."

"Between you and me I never said this." Rodney said.

Sheppard smiled tiredly it had been long days. "Rodney? Thanks for trying to save me."

"That's what friends are for. I believe you told me that, anyway I better leave before Carson kicks me out. If not Ronon does it first for not telling him you are awake."

"See you Rodney." The scientist nodded and silently moved out of the room.

John smiled. He was back. Back with his family who looked after him and cared for him whether he thought he needed it or not. It was good to have them. Even if Pegasus was sometimes hard to live in he wouldn't trade his place there for anything. Learning that Lorne was in the infirmary he also knew Captain Rogers was doing the paperwork. He had nothing against the man but the Captain really sucked at writing. Yeah his workload had just doubled.

Perhaps there was an ancient device capable of writing what he thought? Could be worth checking out. He made a mental note to ask Rodney about the levels not yet discovered in the east of Atlantis. But for now, he would never admit it to anyone; all he wanted was to sleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Well that's it. (Smiles)

I am not sure if I am going to post anything else in a while but thanks again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
